


The Forgotten, Silent Autobot

by Autobotsoldier1



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobotsoldier1/pseuds/Autobotsoldier1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just when you think your forgotten, someone is not far behind" -Wavelength Optimus bends down and smiles at Knockout, then, look at Soundwave, seeing him stirring. "You are going to be alright, Wavelength" He says in a soft and subtle voice so no one but he and the prodigal Autobot can hear, knowing exactly who this bot was but not letting anyone know quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! ok, this is my first story so please be kind! *bites nails nervously*

Prologue

As the Autobot woke up after being knocked out, he sat up, groaning from the beating he took. He thought for a second to figure out what had happened. Just then, the memory comes back to him,he remembers working at the surveillance console.

He looked around in the dark and gloomy room, attempting to establish his surroundings but he realized that he was trapped behind bars in a cell,along with his sparkmate, Soundbyte and their many children.

"Are you okay, Wave?" Soundbyte asked him in concern of his condition. Their children are puzzled and terrified of what will be happening soon.

"I...I think so." He replies back weakly, holding his helm tightly from being beaten out cold and stood up strong.

All of them heard footsteps clashing down on the hard metal ground of the Nemesis. The footsteps began to grow louder and louder, like thunder on a rainy night. The brig was too dim to see anyone from afar but soon, the figure stepped forward, turning out to be Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons.

"Ah Soundwave, or should I say, Wavelength."

Wave flinched at the sound of his voice. He despised Megatron more than anybody else in the universe. Starscream came up to his master, complaining again.

"I don't know why you just don't kill him! I know I would have if I wa...AAHHHH!" He screamed as Megatron grabbed him by his throat and threw him against the wall. The crying screams of Starscream had made the weakened Autobot wince, trying to block out all sounds around him.

"You would be wise to remember I'm the rightful ruler or the decepticons, Starscream!" He snarled, baring his shark-like teeth and still forcefully holding him by the throat and keeping him pressed up against the wall. The Decepticon nodded as Megatron loosened his grip, dropping Starscream on the floor.

Megatron kneeled down onto one knee to Wavelength, grinning coldly as Wave tried to force himself back. "So my little spy, you were never really a Decepticon loyal to my cause...you know I have to punish you for your betrayal..."

Wave braced himself for the blow that was going to be set upon him but he remembered his family in the corner of the room. Soundbyte sent his love and reassurance through their bonded sparks, which calmed Wavelength down slightly but still he was afraid of what may happen next.

"So you think you can pull the wool over my optics!" He yelled furiously to him; causing Wavelength to tremble in fear for the first time but seeing his sparkmate and kids unharmed, he smiled a little at them.

Soundbyte is slightly taller than Megatron and has a blue and green paintjob and door wings graced upon his back. He looks like Soundwave but with Bumblebee's door wings. Byte looks at wave and smiles softly with love in his golden optics, trying to tell him that everything will be alright.

He then looked down at Ravage. Ravage is blue and white with gold optics like her creator or daddy that sparkles and is the oldest of the siblings, making her protective.

Next there is the twin femmes, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw which both sat perched on Soundbyte's shoulders. They both are the shyest of the kids and have the same color scheme of yellow and blue which makes it so you can only tell them apart by their optics.

He then glances softly at the twin mechs, Rumble and Frenzy. They both certainly live up to their names by their reputation and anger problems but get to know them well enough, they are extremely loyal. Rumble is blue and black and Frenzy is red and black.

And finally looks at the youngest of the group, Ratbat. The shyest of them all, Ratbat is a mixture of black and brown and was currently crying but Wavelength smiled kindly at his son. The young mech sniffled a little but went from calm to screaming as Megatron pinned his papa to the wall, wrapping the chains onto his wrists.

Seeing the whole thing before his very optics, Soundbyte stepped forward to Megatron. "You'll never get away with this!" He screamed, tears in his optics with a small growl within his voice. Megatron threw his head back laughing like a maniac at what he just heard from him.

"Oh really!? It looks like I already have!" he said as he stabbed Soundbyte in the spark. The kids screamed and ran into the other corner in shock, absolutely terrified of what they just witnessed. As Byte had fallen on the ground, landing on his shoulder first, Wavelength struggled at his hardest against the shackles that held him, no matter how much pain was struck to the bond.

"NO! SOUNDBYTE!" He yelled at the top of his vocolizer. The mech was surrounded by his children, who went to him, trying to comfort him through all the pain within him. Ratbat cuddles his neck softly, giving soft whimpers showing that he is worried, Ravage stays in his lap, being the protective big sister, the femme twins, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw cuddle his neck and the younger mech twins, Rumble and Frenzy cuddle Ravage.

Megatron sneered at the sight of this. "Do the wittle babies miss their daddy?" He tilts his head back and laughs more. Ravage glares at him with angry, golden optics as the others curl into their papa, startled as Wave looks down to the ground wishing that the Autobots were there to help him and his family. Especially Optimus Prime who would know what to do.

At that moment, Megatron grabbed the kids quickly and threw all of them in a cage as they start screaming and crying. "Shut up, you little pieces of scrap!" Megatron shouted at the top of his voice. The young ones, even Ravage stayed silent and piled at the back. Wave looks up in horror.

"Megatron please...don't do this to them!"

The evil Decepticon turns around and smirks, thinking he most likely will enjoy this. "Really? And what will you do in return?" Wave looks at his kids then looks down at the floor thinking.

'If I refuse, he'll kill us, if I do what he says, my kids live longer. I'll just have to do whatever he says...for my kids and mate.' He looks to the corner at his offline mate, his spark aching with pain and sorrow, and then he glares back at Megatron.

"I'm so sorry, my love" he whispers softly before looking back up. "Anything Lord Megatron. Anything!"

Megatron grins, showing his teeth again and grabs him, kissing him fully on the mouth. Wave tried to use all of his strength to try and pull back; thinking how wrong this feels but suddenly remembered he was doing this to protect his children, no matter what and gives in, kissing him back.

'Wow, why didn't I take him from his mate?!' Megatron thought to himself and stops, grinning.

"I think I'll keep you around. But let this be a lesson..." He grabs a weapon from the wall, it being very blunt. "NO ONE disobeys Lord Megatron!" He shoots the weapon in the air causing a large crashing noise, frightening the children, still stuck captive in the cage.

He grabbed a mask from the wall and slams it onto Wavelength's face. Wave struggles as he lets out a yelp of pain. Megatron then grabs him and gets it into his faceplate and growls. "From now on, you are no longer wavelength," He said as Wave's spark seizes in fear. "You are SOUNDWAVE!" He throws him down onto the ground and starts beating him, kicking him and showing no mercy. He takes him by the throat and squeezes tightly which causes him to have his voice box crushed and Wave violently convulses in agony. Megatron laughs maniacally and continues hitting and kicking him. Not being able to take the pain any more, he blacks out to the sounds of his children screaming.

Vorns later, Soundwave was walking along the corridor of the Nemesis, thinking about the beatings and the rapes. It was unbelievable how he could possibly stand that much torture! He went into the control room, updating the security on the ship, realizing Megatron was on his throne but he tried to take no notice of him, hoping that he wouldn't spot him.

"Soundwave! Good, your here..." The Autobot turned forced decepticon shuddered at the sound of his cold, harsh voice. After everything he had been through, he was sick and tired of being Megatron's play toy and was thinking of a way to escape from his captors clutches but without him realizing.

He bowed down, mentally sighing with grief and despair. He blocks his bond with his children knowing what he wants.

"Soundwave, you know what I want." He says with a wide smirk on his faceplate as he takes his codpiece off. Wave shudders at the thought of it and bends down onto his knees in front of him.

About an hour later, Soundwave wiped the energon away from his mouth, putting his mask back on. He knew that Megatron had broken Wavelength and went back to the console. The leader growled and said in fury;

"I did not say you can leave!" and shot a hole through his chasis, barely missing his spark chamber and children in his sparkling hold as he crawls to the corner of the room.

Megatron walked up. "Never disobey me ever again Soundwave!" He began shooting at him rapidly, which Soundwave took drastic measures and attacked back violently but this made Megatron far angrier and starts attacking his head, chest and other parts of the body as the Decepticons walked in, witnessing in horror. Megatron looked at them, raging "What are you all looking at!? GET BACK TO WORK!" He screamed as all of them precisely did what he said and scrambled out of the room in a hurry.

"Knockout, Breakdown, stay." He yelled once again. Both of the Decepticons stopped in their tracks and slowly turned to face him.

Slightly scared, Knockout asked "Y-yes my lord?"

Megatron glares at him and down to the heavily damaged body of Soundwave. "Take this spy to Diego Garcia so the Autobots may have him back! Worthless piece of junk! Can't even take a slight bit of pain! Pathetic!" He said as he spat on him and left, leaving both Knockout and Breakdown in surprise.

"Spy?" They said, puzzled as Breakdown picked him up and left with his unconscious body with knockout not far behind.

They spot Diego Garcia and Breakdown dumps him before shooting into the air, getting the attention of the group NEST. Knockout hesitates but stays.

Captain Lennox was looking over some reports when he heard shots being fired.

"What the?" He runs to the beach to see the Autobots standing over something and some red paint. When he gets through them, his eyes widen in shock.

"Is-Isn't that...Soundwave, a…and Knockout?!" He asked, astonished. He looks at them carefully. 'There is armor missing and it looks like he has no chest!'Captain Lennox thought. He felt pity for the bot, for what he was forced to go through. "Wonder what happened to him?" He asked himself, rubbing his chin, thinking of an explanation.

He looks up at Ironhide. "Hey, Hide!" He said "What's going to happen?"

Ironhide grunted. "Let him die for all I care!" He says, while holding Ratchet back as Ratchet struggles.

"Hey! I don't care what you think! He needs medical attention! LET ME GO!" Ratchet shouted out as he seethes and throws a wrench and hits Ironhide's head. The sound made a strong clink as Ironhide held his head in agony and Ratchet begins to cover up Soundwave's wounds as Knockout watches, worried.

Optimus bends down and smiles at Knockout, then, look at Soundwave, seeing him stirring.

"You are going to be alright, Wavelength"

He says in a soft and subtle voice so no one but he and the prodigal Autobot can hear, knowing exactly who this bot was but not letting anyone know quite yet. Knockout looks between the Autobot leader and his secret love, confused. Wavelength ejected the mask from his face, took it off and flung with all of his strength and threw it within the water, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

He turns his helm slightly and sees Knockout and smiles.

Knowing that the Autobots will help him, he goes offline with Knockout holding his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Soundwave slowly woke to the sound of voices around him, two of which he didn't recognize.

"...his condition Ratchet?"

'Ratchet? Who is Ratchet?' He thought. He decided to feign unconsciousness so he could listen in.

"Well, most of his injuries are internal. He has evidence of ongoing physical and...sexual...abuse. I'm more worried about his mental..." The medic paused, his internal alarm telling him his patient had awoken.

He opened his optics, knowing they knew he had awoken. He watched a medic he assumed was this Ratchet that Optimus was talking to, as he checked his vitals. He then watched him turn to Optimus and spoke again.

"Optimus, I know you want to speak to him so I recommend you to keep it short. His vitals are ok for now but they could turn quickly..."

"Understood old friend."

Optimus nodded once then looked at Knockout, the Decepticons medic, who had come with Soundwave. Before Optimus could say anything, Ratchet grabbed Knockout by the arm and started dragging him towards what Soundwave assumed was his office.

"I got him, we are going to speak. I need to know Soundwave's medical history."

Both Knockout and Soundwave flinched, hearing him say that. Optimus, seeing this, made a mental note to ask Soundwave or Knockout about it later. They all then jumped, hearing Knockout had yelled and Soundwave softly sighed. Knowing what was going to happen now.

"WATCH THE PAINT!"

Knockout yelled out angrily then yelped out in pain. All the bots in the room had all quickly looked at the angry medic holding a wrench. Optimus and Ironhide both took a step back, knowing personally how much those wrenches of doom felt on the helm, having been on the receiving end of them on more than one occasion.

Knockout growled, took the wrench, and snapped it two.

Ratchet's, Optimus', Ironhide's and unknown to all those in the room, Wave's children's optics all widened in horror, knowing what was about to happen. Soundwave, and knockout frowned in confusion, not knowing what was about to occur.

"...m...m...MY WRENCH! KNOCKOUT, I NEEDED THAT!" He sputters angrily.

Lennox ran in on a catwalk, having heard the yelling and he froze with Optimus, Ironhide, Soundwave, his creations and Knockout, who were all looking at Ratchet in fear as the medic panted angrily.

Knockout recovered from his shock quickly, scoffed arrogantly, and had put a servo on his hip.

"For what?! Hitting bots with?!"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES! ITS THE ONLY WAY THEY LISTEN TO ME!"

Knockout had just looked at him with a 'really' look, one optic raised. Ratchet roared and went to attack him. Knockout, looked afraid as he backed up, holding his servos up to protect himself, but Soundwave had gotten up and had shakily stepped in front of him, looking angry. Ravage watched all of this with worried but curious optics for her carrier.

Optimus stepped in between them, holding Ratchet back before he could kill Knockout and or hurt Soundwave.

"Now, Soundwave, lay back down please. You are still injured..."

Soundwave nodded at the Prime, looked Knockout over before he went and laid down. Knockout softly smiled at him and helped him to lay down.

"Now, Ratchet, I am sure Knockout did not really mean to break your wrench..."

"sure he didn't..." Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus continued as if he wasn't interrupted and glared at Knockout.

"Right, Knockout?"

The vain medic sighed dramatically.

"FIINE! I'm sorry I broke your precious wrench which can easily be replaced."

He then yelped, Soundwave having smacked the back of his helm. Optimus held Ratchet tighter as the medic tried to get out of his grasp to hurt said vain medic.

Optimus just looked at him with a small glare which said, 'we will talk later'.

Ratchet growled then nodded once, backing up and turning away. Soundwave looked between them, wondering if anything was going on between them, but decided to look into it later, after his helm stopped pounding.

Ratchet walked to his office, grumbling the whole way then stopped and turned to the red medic.

"Well, you coming or not?!"

Knockout jerked in surprise, looked at Soundwave who shrugged, just as surprised then smirked and ran off to the red and white medic, but not before gently taking Soundwave's servo and squeezing slightly.

That gesture definitely did not go unnoticed by the Prime. He made a mental note to investigate that further later, for now, he had to question this young mech.

Soundwave watched him nervously, wondering what he was going to do. He watched as Optimus and a strange, black mech walked up to his berth. He saw the human had somehow gotten onto the black mechs shoulder armor.

He wasn't going to think about how, as his helm had started to pound harder in pain and looked at Optimus who was looking at him with his deep blue optics. He saw the look of a leader in his optics but also saw the worry of a carrier in them as well.

Optimus looked him over with a silent rage, vowing to avenge the youngling who was hurt so badly. Ironhide glared at the Decepticon as Lennox watched him with slight curiosity.

Soundwave sighed then looked away, he knew he wouldn't be accepted at first but it still hurt. Optimus looked at Ironhide and silently asked him to leave them.

"But Prime! He is a Decepticon! I'm not going to leave you with this one, he is dangerous!

"I appreciate your concern old friend but I will be fine. Soundwave will not be doing anything to me, I promise you."

Optimus looked at Soundwave, a smile hidden behind his mask as Ironhide grumbled some more but left with Lennox on his shoulder looking slightly confused.

Before they could leave, however, Optimus stopped them.

"Before you go, could you take Soundwave's creations to the rec room to refuel? I know they must be hungry."

Ironhide froze, mid-step, at hearing his request. He knew the cons evil creations were there, he just didn't want to acknowledge them.

"And why, would I do that?"

Ironhide asked, not feeling very apt to obeying the Prime today. Lennox looked around and saw a group of six looking at them. He smiled, seeing the youngest one looking around in curiosity.

"Aw, come on Hide, they do look hungry..."

Lennox said, watching them. Lennox saw that the oldest one was standing guard in front of the younger ones protectively. The rest of them were making sure the youngest of them was preoccupied to not see their carrier in the condition that he was in now.

Soundwave looked around frantically looking for his kids. Optimus assured him that they wouldn't be harmed but how was he to know that?! These were Autobots who had previously tried to kill them all! Soundwave, seeing them, sighed in relief then gave a slight nod to Ravage, giving her the quiet order to watch over her siblings.

Ravage nodded back and gathered her siblings together, holding Ratbat on her back and walked to Ironhide who grumbled under his intakes as he led the small group of 'cassettes' out towards the rec room for energon, obeying the Primes order to watch them. He would watch them, didn't mean he would be happy about it. Lennox held onto his shoulder so he wouldn't fall off as he watched the cassettes walk.

Soundwave watched his children leave, his spark felt slight fear at having them so far from them. He had become quite protective of them since his first mate, SoundByte had been cruelly offlined by the monster he called master. He then turned his helm back to the Autobot Leader and watched him carefully. He wasn't going to do anything to Prime, but, he wasn't sure if the Prime would do anything to him.

He had known him his entire life but bots changed. Optimus walked behind the communications officer and grabbed a cybertronian sized stool and pulled it next to the injured mech. He then sat down and removed his battle mask, a smile being revealed.

Soundwave looked away again, not wanting to see any kindness. He didn't deserve kindness. Not after the sins he had committed. Knowing that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, he mentally prepared himself for the talk that he knew was coming from the bot that had given him life. He really wished he had a pain-killer right about then...

**Author's Note:**

> ok! i hope you all liked it! please review below just be nice!


End file.
